Stacie, the rejected demon
by xxchocolatxx
Summary: Stacie isn't your typical soul-stealing demon and that's why she's a reject. she protects a long-time friend (whom she got distant to) and she faces a lot of other demons that tries to steal her long-time friend's soul. Staubrey. Demon!Stacie. AU. all of the errors are mine and the characters aren't (and I don't own pitch perfect 1 or 2 :3) (Bechloe in later chapters :3)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay, so this idea just popped in my head and I was like "hey this sounds like a good idea. Stacie the demon sounds hotter." but beware this won't be your typical gore-ish or the typical demon hot chick but this will actually be fluff :3 hope you enjoy this and please leave reviews :3**

* * *

Stacie, the rejected demon.

Summary: in this chapter it tells the story of a nine year old Stacie and how she discovered that she doesn't really like to take people's lives and one girl made her realized that.

Chapter 1 - Where it all began.

"Hell. Hell is where I live and yup you guessed it. I'm a demon and my name is Stacie Conrad. in Hell we steal souls and shit but...that wasn't really my forte and this is my story of my life as a reject."

Stacie was nine years old and she was a new demon legacy and Benji, her mentor, is trying to help her do demon things.

"wh-what is this place?" Stacie asked with a worried tone.

Benji looked at the little brunette and answered "well, this is called earth and this is where we get souls, Mistress."

Stacie nodded and asked "what are we doing here, then?"

"we're here to capture souls, Mistress, because you'll be the next demon queen and if you don't get a single soul you won't get the throne." Benji explained.

Stacie followed Benji and they both went to what the humans referred as a playground.

"alright, mistress, if you see a human just grab their souls." Benji said as he lets Stacie go.

Stacie walked further till Benji was no longer at sight and suddenly she heard a girl crying.

Stacie tried to find the source of the cries and it led her to a blonde girl who looks like the same age as her crying on the ground.

"are you...alright?" Stacie asked the blonde girl.

the blonde sniffed and wiped her tears and faced Stacie and shook her head.

"this is my chance." Stacie thought.

Stacie sat beside the blonde and asked "why are you crying?"

"I...lost my ball...somewhere...and I can't find it." the blonde cried.

Stacie smiled and said "if I find your ball. will you pay me something back?"

the blonde looked at her with sparkly eyes and asked "you'll do that for me?"

Stacie nodded and said "but...you have to repay me."

"I will. I promise." the blonde said with a smile.

Stacie began searching the ball everywhere and she realized that Benji wasn't there with her anymore but...she didn't care that much for him.

Stacie searched everywhere and when Stacie looked at the bushes she finally found a red ball.

"found it." Stacie shouted.

the blonde went to her and grabbed the ball from Stacie and said with glee "thank you so much."

Stacie felt something inside but she didn't know what and suddenly the blonde asked "what's your name by the way?"

"I'm Stacie. Stacie Conrad. how about you?" Stacie said with a grin.

"I'm Aubrey Posen. nice to meet you, Stacie and what do you want in return?" the blonde asked curiously.

Stacie looked at Aubrey with a sad smile and answered "I want your soul."

"that's a very odd thing to say but...sure." Aubrey said with a giggle.

Stacie quirked her eyebrows and thought "well...that was easy..."

Aubrey took out a scrap of paper and a pen and drew herself and gave it to Stacie and said "here."

suddenly a familiar voice said "well, well, well. Stacie, I see that you have a new target."

Aubrey looked at Stacie and asked "who is he?"

"he's my mentor. Benji." Stacie answered with a sigh.

Aubrey nodded and said "well, look at the time. I should probably go."

Stacie was about to say something but it was too late.

"so, you failed?" Benji asked with a sad tone.

Stacie looked at Benji and scoffed "no. I didn't. I actually have what you need."

Stacie showed the drawing Aubrey did and Benji sighed "that isn't exactly what I meant but...you can do better next time."

Stacie frowned and thought "so much for trying. I hope I can see Aubrey again."

and with that Stacie and Benji went back to hell. ****

 _"I don't want to kill people...I want to help them...I don't care if I'm going to be the demon queen...I just don't want this fate." Stacie thought._

* * *

 _ **A/N: this has been in my head for a long time. and I know Staubrey isn't a thing anymore (I doubt it XD) and I know it's short but...it's called testing the waters. I want to see what you guys think :3 and I will finish A burning flame tomorrow. ^~^**_

 _ **~Chocolat-chan**_


	2. Chapter 2

Stacie, The rejected Demon

Summary: Stacie gets kicked out of hell and goes to earth and gets to meet with a blonde woman. Chapter 2- A failure's chance encounter.

"I can't believe you still haven't caught a single soul, Stacie." Bellatrix, her teacher, scoffed.

Stacie just sat there and listened to Bellatrix's rant but today Stacie had enough.

"Maybe, this isn't my thing, ma'm." Stacie scoffed.

Bellatrix glared at her and pointed out "you're a demon, Stacie. Demons are supposed to get human souls."

"I know that but..." Stacie sighed.

Bellatrix raised her eyebrow and asked "but what, Miss Conrad?"

"but...I don't want to do that." Stacie cried.

"we gave you chances, Miss Conrad and you're wasting it?" Bellatrix scoffed.

Stacie stayed silent and Bellatrix continued "and...you're supposed to be the next Demon who will rule Hell."

"maybe, I don't want to rule Hell. Maybe, I want to live in Earth and not here." Stacie growled.

Bellatrix crossed her arms and said "well, we didn't need a useless Demon like you. I mean your little sister is even better than you."

Stacie used to hate being comapred to her little sister, Beca, she's just better than Stacie for some reason and Stacie got used to that.

"you know what? I'm getting out of here." Stacie shouted as she left.

meanwhile at Earth...

"this is the most stressing moment of my life." Aubrey groaned as she carried her books.

Flo quirked her eyebrow and said "you need to chill, Bree."

"I know. but...I really need to pass this test." Aubrey sighed.

Flo and Aubrey walked down the halls and Flo said "well, the test is next week, so if you want you can come with me to see the popstar Chloe Beale."

Aubrey quirked her eyebrows and asked "how did you get tickets?"

"well, I'm really good friends with her manager so..." Flo explained.

Aubrey and Flo stopped outside of the school and Aubrey said "well, I guess I'll see ya'."

Flo waved good bye and the both of them went separate ways.

meanwhile at Stacie's side of life...

"god. it's so cold here." Stacie groaned as she covered her body.

Stacie wasn't used to being out of the sun so much and she saw a familiar face.

"Emily...?" Stacie thought.

the tall brunette was eating chips and she glanced at Stacie.

Stacie widened her eyes and growled "it IS her..."

Emily walked towards her and said "hello, Stacie. I heard you were kicked out of hell."

Stacie glared at her and growled "how did you know?"

Emily stayed silent and ate her chips.

Stacie's blood boiled and charged and attacked Emily but she tripped.

"did you already forget what I can do, Conrad?" Emily asked curiously with a smirk.

Stacie groaned and stood up and scoffed "just leave me alone, Emily."

Emily nodded and said "understood, reject."

Emily left and Stacie kept walking and she noticed people were staring at her.

"is my outfit THIS revealing?" Stacie thought.

Stacie was wearing purple rags that covered her breast and purple underwear and nothing else because in Hell it's hot there and no one actually liked the heat there.

"when did I become modest?" Stacie thought.

while she was walking she bumped in to someone.

"shit. that hurts." Stacie thought.

Stacie felt something soft, kinda like a pillow.

Stacie opened her eyes and thought "a...girl?!"

"um...could you please get off me." the blonde whimpered.

Stacie was on top of a beautiful blonde with green eyes who was wearing a light pink mini dress.

"oh. um...sorry..." Stacie said as she blushed and stood up.

the blonde smiled at her and said "don't apologize. I'm the one who wasn't looking."

Stacie bit her bottom lip and thought "I wonder what her name is?"

* * *

A/N: CLIFFHANGER (I'm just making short stories so it won't be rushed or anything X3) hope you guys are enjoying this series X3 I'm really having fun with this story XD and thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows :3 I'll see you beautiful son of a guns again...next time XD

~Chocolat-chan


	3. Chapter 3

**Stacie, the rejected demon.**

 **Summary: Aubrey shows Stacie the magic of the earth.**

 **Chapter 3- A date?**

Stacie and the blonde stood up and Stacie thought "thank goodness there are less people."

"so, what's your name?" the blonde asked.

Stacie looked at the ground and said shyly "I'm Stacie. Stacie Conrad."

"I'm Aubrey Posen." The blonde introduced.

Aubrey kept lookiing down at Stacie's body and blushes.

Aubrey shook her train of thought and said "well, since we're out here maybe we can...watch a movie?"

Stacie quirked her eyebrows and tilted her head and asked "m-movie?"

Aubrey nodded enthusiastically and grabbed Stacie's hand and dragged her to the cinemas.

"wh-what is this place?" Stacie asked curiously.

Aubrey quirked her eyebrows and asked "you've never been to a cinema before?"

Stacie shook her head and followed Aubrey in a room with a wide screen with moving people inside.

"just take a seat, Stacie. and watch." Aubrey said as she let Stacie hold the popcorn.

Stacie nodded and followed Aubrey's orders.

"why are those men killing aliens?" Stacie asked curiously.

Aubrey smiled and offered "say, Stacie, want to drink?"

Stacie nodded and took a little sip from the cup.

"all done." Stacie said.

Aubrey checked if there was still little liquid left and sighed "I was going to drink to but..."

"this is boring." Stacie groaned as she ate more popcorn.

after a few minutes Stacie noticed that Aubrey's arms are behind her.

"uh...Aubrey, why is your arm behind me?" Stacie asked.

Aubrey immediately removed her hand and blushed and said "oh nothing..."

after the movie Aubrey and Stacie went to a fast food restaurant.

"say, are you shivering?" Aubrey asked curiously.

Stacie glared at her and scoffed "n-no. I'm not."

Aubrey took out a light blue hoodie and offered it to Stacie.

"um...I can't...accept this." Stacie said shyly.

Aubrey puts her hoodie on Stacie and Stacie blushed.

"um...th-thanks..." Stacie said with a shy smile.

Stacie puts the hoodie on properly and Aubrey asked "so, what do you want to eat?"

"anything cheap is fine." Stacie said.

Aubrey ordered a Hamburger, 2 sodas, and a Salad.

Aubrey and Stacie waited for their orders and chatted for awhile.

"so, where are you from, Stacie?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"well, I'm from He-I mean from a very far place." Stacie said nervously.

Aubrey quirked her eyebrows and was about to ask something but Aubrey was called for her order.

when Aubrey came back with their food Stacie asked "what the hell is this?"

"it's a burger." Aubrey answered as she started eating her salad.

Stacie examined the "burger" and took a bite.

Stacie's eyes lit up and said "this is...good."

Stacie began munching on the burger and suddenly a familiar figure came.

"I want...3 jumbo fries, 5 large sodas, 7 cheeseburgers and 12 sundaes." the familiar voice said.

Stacie glanced at the woman ordering and it was...Emily.

"what's wrong, Stacie?" Aubrey asked curiously as the brunette was growling at the other tall brunette who was ordering.

Stacie faced Aubrey and lied "oh. nothing."

Emily got her order and carried it and began eating her fries and went towards Aubrey and Stacie's table.

"why, Stacie, it's nice meeting you again." Emily said with a smile.

Aubrey smiled and asked Stacie "who is she, Stacie? your friend?"

"she's not my friend." Stacie growled.

"I'm Emily Junk. and you are?" Emily asked Aubrey as she placed a fry in her mouth.

"I'm Aubrey Posen and you and Stacie seem to know each other...are you friends?" Aubrey asked curiously.

Emily took a sip from her soda and said "well, I'm her acquaintance. anyway, I should go and let you guys do what teenagers call...date."

when Stacie was about to say something Emily left and Aubrey blushed and Stacie scoffed "jerk."

"don't be mean to Emily, Stacie." Aubrey said as she smiled.

after they ate Stacie followed Aubrey to her apartment and asked "are you sure I'm not bothering you?"

Aubrey shook her head as she changed into her pajamas.

"I'm tired, Stacie. let's go to bed." Aubrey sighed.

Stacie nodded and followed Aubrey to bed and Aubrey teased "be careful...I might cuddle you to death though..."

Stacie didn't know what that meant till...

"g-get off me." Stacie groaned as she tried to get out of Aubrey's grip.

but Aubrey was too asleep to hear Stacie so Stacie just rolled with it.

 **A/N: have your daily dose of fluff guys XD next time...Aubrey gets kidnap. (better stay tuned XD) thanks for the support guys ^-^ and I hope you stick to the end and I hope to see you beautiful son of a guns again...next time XD**

 **~Chocolat-chan**


End file.
